


video games

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Baekhyun plays video games. Chanyeol eats him out while he's playing.





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a rimming gif and couldn't help it, that's my excuse this time.

baekhyun was in bed laying down on his stomach, controller gripped in his hands. he was so concentrated on moving up the levels he didn't notice when chanyeol walks out of the shower.  
  
they're both in comfortable clothes, the only plan for the night was to rest as much as possible since their finals just ended. they decided to stay in their shared dorm room over the break, since it was too short for them to bother traveling back home, considering the wasted travel time and cost.  
  
chanyeol leans in to rest his head on baekhyun's ass, lifting his phone up closer to his face. they don't have to say anything to each other, knowing fully well they both needed some time to relax.  
  
an hour or so later, when chanyeol finally moves his head around on baekhyun's butt, he gets a whiff of baekhyun's shaving cream and his entire body freezes. that can only mean one thing and he knows exactly what it is. the other is still completely engrossed in his game.  
  
chanyeol moves to sit on the back of baekhyun’s thighs, hands coming to massage his buttcheeks. baekhyun let's out a little yelp. "yeol, what are you doing?"  
  
"don't mind me, continue playing."  
  
he keeps playing with baekhyun's cheeks, pressing into them with his fingers, parting them under his pajama pants. he knows baekhyun isn't wearing underwear, he never does.  
  
when he starts pulling down the fabric, he gets another whine from baekhyun. "chanyeol let me pass this round first i'm almost there!" he says, though his hips are lifting to help chanyeol take his pants off.  
  
"just continue playing, babe."  
  
he spreads baekhyun's asscheeks with his hands, and he sees the smooth pink hole looking back at him. he knew baekhyun had shaved.  
  
chanyeol pushes baekhyun's legs apart so that he's on his knees, his elbows still supporting him as he faces forward and continues playing. chanyeol loves seeing him like this, the smooth back of his thighs, his ass, his balls and his dick. his mouth starts salivating.  
  
he starts with soft licks against his rim, slowly building up in intensity until he's fucking his tongue in and out of him. baekhyun's fingers were starting to slide across the controller, moans slipping out from his lips.  
  
"think you can win this round?" chanyeol teases.  
  
chanyeol stops when baekhyun reaches an important part in the game, but baekhyun pushes back and fucks himself on chanyeol's tongue. "don't stop," he says, sounding desperate.  
  
chanyeol is so turned on by it, he replaces his tongue with his fingers one at a time until baekhyun is pushing himself back on them as well, his knees spreading even wider on the bed. chanyeol puts his mouth on him again, suckling against the rim and pushes his tongue in alongside his fingers. baekhyun bucks onto the bed once and presses his face into the mattress. the controller falls from his hand and a red 'FAIL' appears on the screen.  
  
"fuck," baekhyun curses. "fuck!"  
  
chanyeol's fingers never stop moving, his wrist and baekhyun's hips slowly finding a rhythm, one that only grows more frantic the closer baekhyun gets to the edge. "yeol, please don't stop," baekhyun whines, teeth biting into the sheets under him.  
  
chanyeol takes baekhyun's cock into his mouth, pokes at the slit with the tip of his tongue as his fingers press into baekhyun's prostate. it only takes a few more seconds for baekhyun to cum in his mouth. he pumps his fingers into him a few more times, making baekhyun pant and his legs quiver.  
  
baekhyun lifts his head to look at the screen and groans at the red letters he sees there. "i almost won that time, chanyeol!" he only pretends to be angry. he pulls chanyeol's body against him in a crushing hug and his hand slips into chanyeol's pajama pants and under the band of his underwear. he's still rock hard.  
  
"i don't know why you insist on wearing underwear to bed, it's so uncomfortable," he says conversationally, but the slide of his hand across chanyeol's dick is anything but.  
  
chanyeol groans, stuffing his face into the side of baekhyun's neck and breathes harshly.  
  
"i was planning to surprise you tonight, which is why i shaved, but your horny ass had to ruin everything," he says. he's still pumping chanyeol's cock, thumb brushing over the head every now and then, just how he knows chanyeol likes. "i don't mind doing that all night," chanyeol replies between pants.  
  
they kiss for a few minutes, baekhyun's hands slowing down and then picking up the pace as he edges him. he knows chanyeol enjoys it. when chanyeol whispers a "wanna cum" in his ears, he picks up the pace again and never slows. not until he's whispering back a "want you to cum in my ass later" and chanyeol is releasing all over his hand, dampening the front of his underwear.

“definitely doing this all night,” chanyeol mumbles.

“not until i win this round,” baekhyun grins, picking up the controller from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @glacialpeach


End file.
